When you're looking for a star
by gabity.94
Summary: After another week at the studio Jasper takes his best friend Bella on a picnic in the forest, where he unexpectedly meets his star. But the pretty little Alice wouldn't say yes immediately what will Jasper do to have Alice's angel voice for his company?
1. Chapter 1

**When you're looking for a star**

_**Note: **__Hello peoples, I'm tired of writing Bella/Edward stories so I came up with something different for a change. Alice and Jasper with a background Bella-Edward (even if I didn't plan on it originally it just happened that way). I'm stating that I do not own Twilight and I'm not making any profit out of this story. _

JPOV

Another day listening to amateurs. I was really tired of those off key singing girls who slept with my boss to get an audition.

'' Hey Jazz! How do you feel about a picnic in the forest tomorrow? '' my best friend Bella showed up from behind me.

'' Sounds good to me '' I agreed '' Are you taking your boyfriend with us? '' I had to know if that jerk Mike was coming. I wouldn't rest much with him around. He was irritating me.

'' No, I'm not taking him. You look tired and I know you can't rest with Mike around. He's irritating both of us. ''

'' You know me so well. '' I was glad I had a friend like Bella. She knew how I felt and tried her best to spoil me. Somehow she always knew that I was working hard and she found the best way to spend the breaks I had.

'' Plus I broke up with him. He annoyed me really much. ''

'' Hah. That jerk mustn't be very happy. ''

'' Nope, he tried to hit me. ''

'' _He tried WHAT???? _''

'' Relax, he couldn't. I tripped on my own feet AGAIN and I fell on the ground the same moment he swung to slap me. My clumsiness dodged the hit. '' she smiled as if she had just broken a world record in swimming.

'' I am going to beat him senseless! '' I yelled and Bella hugged me.

'' I'm okay, I promise. Please don't strain yourself more. You're really tired. I know why, I heard that last one. '' I immediately relaxed. I could feel the calm coming from her.

'' Fine. When're we meeting tomorrow? ''

'' I was thinking 6. Is it too early? ''

'' No, we're taking the whole day off? ''

'' Yes. I will finish grading those tests tonight and tomorrow I'll be free. ''

'' I wonder how can you live as a teacher. ''

'' It's cool. The kids are almost my age so we talk easily. It's a little hard to make them read English literature but when they do I'm generous and I give them good marks. ''

'' Yeah, I can feel that you're not nervous like most teachers but I was talking about how can you make a living? Looking at your car I can tell that your salary could be better. ''

'' Well, I'm no music producer but I can survive. '' I knew she hated talking about money status so I just dropped the subject.

'' Well I have to go. I've got tests to mark. See you tomorrow at 6 at the fountain. '' she left the studio I was in leaving me once again with the next hopeless amateur.

NEXT DAY

APOV

'' Edward, you messed up your shirt! I told you don't let the lion attack you! '' my brother wasn't a sloppy hunter usually but sometimes he liked playing with his food, thus destroying his clothes. Not that I allowed him to wear the same clothes twice but I hated destroying clothes. Edward was still better than Emmett. Every single time we met a grizzly bear he would play with it before feeding on it. Fortunately Rose, even as a newborn was much more mature than her mate Emmett. But poor Rosalie, she's been through so much just the past 2 years. She finally started adjusting to life as a vampire but she still missed her human family. Even if she couldn't remember what they looked like. When Emmett found her 2 years ago she was almost dead. Carlisle made her like us but her memories of who tried to kill her were gone along with the faces of her relatives. She could only remember names. When Rosalie opened her eyes she and Emmett fell in vampire love, leaving me and Edward the only ones without mates.

Today's hunt wasn't far away from the city of Los Angeles, where we moved just last week. The sun had already risen and our thirst was satisfied so we were only taking a walk because it was a sunny day and the forest was thick. Rose and Em disappeared after they ate. I could make a very good guess of their activities without being a psychic. Esme and Carlisle were walking by the nearby river holding hands and Edward and I were simply talking. Then we smelled them. 2 humans approaching this area. By the noises they were making I guessed they were tourists and 1 of them was very clumsy. Then I saw the future. I saw a beautiful golden haired vampire who resembled Rosalie sitting next to me and another brown haired beauty hugging Edward. Edward saw what I did and wondered where that came from so I just lifted my shoulders. Then I got the urge to sing and I started my favourite song for today. I didn't know why but ''Stargazers'' by Nightwish was in my head since last night so I sung it now.

JPOV

I was walking for 30 minutes and I was already forgetting about the noises of the city. The forest always had a good influence on me. It was silent, there was space I could walk and most importantly there wasn't a single soul that was singing. Before Bella would tease me singing wrongly on purpose but later I would leave her tripping over every single leaf so she stopped doing that. We were approaching our meadow when I heard someone singing ''Stargazers'' by Nightwish. That was a very difficult song and as far as I knew the lead singer Tarya couldn't talk for 2 days after recording it (**a/n: **that's what I've been told so if I'm wrong I beg your pardon). But the person who sung it didn't seem to have any problems and the song sounded wonderful. Then I knew it. I found my star. So I run forward and saw her. A little pixy with spiky brown hair about 14 years old, maybe older, and golden eyes. Very close to her sat a teenage boy who I assumed was her brother. The only thing they had in common were their eyes. He also had golden eyes but he was taller, stronger and he had reddish hair. Down by the river were walking their parents probably. I recognised one of them as the doctor I once visited. His name was… Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. Yes, that was him. I only met him once but I remembered him for the unusual colour of his eyes. Apparently his kids took his eyes because Carlisle was the one with golden eyes. He was walking next to a very pretty woman. That must be his wife. All of them looked gorgeous but in the same time they had nothing in common. Carlisle was blond and his wife had caramel brown hair but their kids had red and brown. I stopped thinking of those insignificant things because my top priority now was to convince the little girl to sing for our company. I saw her big brother smile about something as I approached them. The girl turned around and smiled at me. Her brilliant smile almost blinded me.

'' Hello, you're on a walk too? '' she said

'' Yes, taking a break from work. ''

'' Oh, work, things always get too tiresome after a whole week of heavy duty. ''

'' Excuse me for asking but how old are you? '' she didn't look much older than 15, 16 tops and at that age there wasn't much work experience.

'' I'll be 18 in 2 months. '' I barely held my jaw from dropping.

'' You look younger. '' Bella joined in the conversation after finally catching up to me. I could see that she had fallen a few more times.

'' That's because I'm short. '' she sighed

'' But you're pretty the way you are. My name is Bella by the way and this is Jasper. ''

'' I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward. ''

'' It's a pleasure to meet you. '' I finally snapped out of the shock I got when I heard her actual age. Then I looked at her brother who was glaring at Bella. I got goose-bums from his intense stare. Alice turned around and whispered something to him then he got up and said

'' If I may be excused I have some business to attend. '' that was a very polite way to get out of here. His sister came closer to us.

'' Don't mind him. He's shy. '' somehow I couldn't imagine that boy shy

'' We don't mind at all. So you've worked. Where? '' Bella sat on the ground and Alice joined her patting the spot next to her for me.

'' Yes, once I got a summer job as an assistant to a designer. I love drawing clothes and the sport I'm best at is shopping. '' she smiled again and I sat next to her.

'' You have an amazing voice, ''Stargazers'' is an incredibly hard song and I can see that you have no problems singing it the right way. '' her smile frowned a little

'' What are you? A music producer? '' she said sarcastically, little did she know she hit the jackpot

'' As a matter of fact I am. And I would love it if you would come to an audition; you're the best singer I've met for the past couple of months. '' she tilted her head a little and said

'' I'll think about it. Thank you very much for the offer. So, are you two dating? ''

'' No, we're just friends. '' Bella smiled

'' Oh, and what is your job? A singer? ''

'' Nope, I'm teaching literature at a high school. ''

'' You don't look old enough. ''

'' I'm 23 now. I took 2 years for one in high school so I finished college earlier too and I've been working for almost a year now. ''

'' And how old are you? '' Alice turned to me

'' I'm older than you '' I think I heard her laugh '' I'm 24. ''

'' Alice, why does your brother hate me? '' Bella asked suddenly

'' Emmett doesn't know you '' Alice smiled

'' I'm talking about Edward. '' then Alice's smile frowned

'' He's a little… shy… when it comes to meeting new people. He doesn't hate you; he just… thinks way ahead and sees things he dislikes… '' what was that suppose to mean?

'' I don't understand. When looking at me he sees the future? ''

'' Ha-ha, no… he just… ''

'' Fine, let's drop that subject if it's uncomfortable. So you have another brother? ''

'' Yeah, Emmett, he's 2 years older than me and he recently found his love. So they're around here somewhere doing things couples do. ''

'' Would you like to have lunch with us? We have plenty of food. '' I invited her. I wanted to spend more time with her. I enjoyed this little adult's company.

'' No thank you, we were just leaving. '' Alice stood up and the rest of her family joined her.

'' Oh, Jasper Hale if I recall correctly? '' Carlisle shook my hand. It was as cold as usual.

'' Indeed, but how do you remember me? I've been to your office just once ''

'' I've got good memory. ''

'' It's time to go home. '' Carlisle's wife said

'' Emmett and Rosalie aren't back yet. '' at the second name I jolted but I reminded myself that there wasn't only one person called Rosalie in this world.

'' They'll come back with Emmett's jeep. '' Edward said

'' Ok then bye '' Alice waived at us '' it's been a great pleasure talking to you. We'll be seeing each other soon. '' she didn't ask or wish for it to happen; she just said it like a fact.

'' Goodbye Alice you're a great singer '' Bella complimented her and Alice smiled wider.

After the Cullens left Bella and I enjoyed the rest of the day in comfortable silence except for the way back to the car where Bella didn't stop tripping. I drove Bella to her apartment building with my Ford and then I went home. All night long I didn't stop thinking of Alice. She was a nice person with a great voice. And she didn't look like most girls do. Most girls I've met were greedy and they thought they could sing and get jobs using their bodies. Alice on the other side could sing and didn't brag about it and she looked nicely dressed so that meant she had enough money to afford brand clothes. The more I thought about it the better view of Alice's personality I got. I wanted to know if all those good things I thought of her were true. I spent a little more time tossing in bed and then before I realized it I fell asleep.

APOV

After we left the meadow I saw Edward staring at me.

'' What Edward? ''

'' Let's talk. ''

'' What are we doing right now? ''

'' Why Alice? ''

'' I don't know Edward you were the one who wanted to talk! '' I almost yelled. What was up with him?

'' I don't mean that. I mean, why did you see those two humans as our mates? ''

'' I don't know. Maybe later something will happen and they will be vampires! ''

'' No, you saw us biting them. ''

'' Well that means we fall in love with them and we made them like us. ''

'' I don't want to kill their souls! ''

'' Edward, what I saw was just a flash; you know it's not certain. ''

'' Then why did you see a meeting with you and the male. ''

'' If I meet him it doesn't mean I will immediately turn him into a vampire! ''

'' But that girl's smell. It was unbearable. I could barely hold my breath and we were outside. I thought I was going to kill her. ''

'' Edward calm down, it's not like you're going to be in the same room with her. '' I tried not to think that I saw her teaching us literature and when I thought about it Edward didn't hear it. He was too flustered that he was going to kill her.

'' Relax Edward! You have enough self control. I trust you. '' Carlisle said but neither of us thought that it would calm him down.

'' Hey, what did we miss? '' Emmett and Rosalie caught up to us.

'' We met two humans and I had a flash that they are going to join the family as our mates. '' I filled them in on the info.

'' Cool, was the chick hot? '' Rose slapped her mate's shoulder after he asked that

'' I guess so, but Edward can't resist the temptation of her blood so he thinks that he's going to kill her. '' I said

'' Dude, relax; you've got plenty self control. ''

'' Thanks Em, I appreciate your opinion. '' Edward smiled faintly.

'' So Edward, Alice you're starting school again tomorrow. This time you'll be in the same class. Emmett you'll be working as a fitness instructor. Rose, you've got a choice. Would you like to go to school again or will you work? '' Carlisle planned our present stay in Los Angeles.

'' I think I want to try as a car technician. '' Rose said

'' Ok then. You'll be married with our eldest adoptive son Emmett and that's why you're living with us. Alice you'll be Esme's little sister and Edward you'll be our second adoptive son. You two… '' Carlisle pointed at me and Edward '' will be taking classes in a school that is in such angle that most of it is in shadow of another building so you have to be really careful to walk on the areas where's the shadow. You got it? '' We both nodded '' Ok then now that everyone's clear on the plan you may do as you like. ''

Emmett and Rosalie immediately took off to do more couple stuff. Esme and Carlisle went in our new home to finish the arrangement of the furniture. Edward went deeper in the forest to run and I was left alone to think. I liked that Jasper person. And if I saw correctly he was going to be my mate. I already loved him but I have to wait to tell him that because it would only scare him. I could see that he would fall in love with me too but I had to wait for it to happen. I hated waiting. And I also saw me and Bella getting along with each other. I also couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he sees Bella as our literature teacher. But if I thought too much about it he would hear me so I just started singing the Scooby Doo theme song in my mind.

_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you_

_We got some work to do_

_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you_

_We need some help from you now_

_Come on, Scooby Doo, I see you _

_Pretending you got a sliver_

_But you're not fooling me 'cause I can see _

_The__ way you shake and shiver_

_You know we got a mystery to solve and Scooby Doo,be ready for your act_

_Don't hold back_

_And Scooby Doo if you come through you're gonna have yourself a _

_Scooby Snack!_

_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you_

_You're ready and you're willing_

_If we can count on you Scooby Doo_

_I know you'll catch that villain _

Then I started from the beginning in Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Indian and all the African dialects I knew. Then again from the beginning: English, Spanish etc. etc.

_**a/n: **__I hope you liked that story and since my summer vacation started I've been writing much more so I think that I will be able to update the next chapter soon. But I'm making no promises. Thank you for taking out of your time to read my story and __**please review. **_

_**(: Gaby :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: **__I tried my best in writing the next chapter fast because now I have so much work to do. I'm currently writing 3 stories at the same time and I think I'm going crazy. No I went there a long time ago. Actually I think I went crazy when I met my friend Pinky. Where was I before I interrupted myself so rudely? Ah yes, I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they're all Stephanie Meyer's._

EPOV

Alice was hiding something from me. If she wasn't, the annoying Scooby Doo theme song wouldn't be stuck in my head too. I knew that even if I asked her she wouldn't tell me. Then she stopped singing and wondered if I was thirsty.

'' No, Alice just yesterday I took an entire mountain lion. It should be enough for a week or two. '' Then she nodded and started singing again '' Arg! Will you please stop! ''

'' Stop what? '' she turned on her innocent face

'' Don't act innocent. I know you won't tell me what you don't want me to know so can you please change your choice of song. Scooby Doo is getting on my nerves. ''

'' But he's a super hero. Scooby power ta ta ta dam. '' she sung and put her fist up

'' First Scooby is a coward and he solves the mysteries by accident so he's not a super hero. Second it's not Scooby power, it's Scrappy power. And third he's a cartoon, so he doesn't exist. ''

'' Way to ruin a kid's dream. Please do a favour to all the mothers in this world and don't associate with kids. You might tell them that Superman is just a fictional hero. ''

'' He is. ''

'' Good thing I'm not a kid. ''

'' Are you sure? '' she just growled and then she thought _'' in your face '' _and started singing Scooby Doo even louder in her mind. Damn, that song will be in my mind all day long now.

I hated going to high school again. All the girls in the yard were sitting next to expensive sports cars and when I passed by, all of them (the girls, not the cars) started to think that I'm hot. Alice gave us our program and I saw that we had English literature with Isabella Swan in the first period. I wondered if that teacher had ever read most of Shakespeare's plays or she would be like my last teacher reading the play for the first time in front of the class not even getting half of the words in a sentence. I dragged myself to class wondering why was Alice so happy about English literature. She, like all of '' the adopted '' Cullens, had taken literature many times and this time it wouldn't be different. The bell had already ringed so when we entered the classroom the teacher was writing on the whiteboard. She turned around when we closed the door and I immediately knew what Alice was hiding from me. That Isabella wasn't an old woman full of work experience and annoyed by every single late student. No, that was Bella, the young lady we met just yesterday on the meadow.

'' Oh, Alice and Edward Cullen if I recall correctly? You transferred to our school today right? '' Alice smiled '' I don't insist you make a self introduction to the class but if you whish to do so, you may go ahead, if not, the last desk is free for you two to use. '' I immediately sat down at the pointed seat while Alice went to the front and smiled

'' Hello everyone, I'm Alice Cullen. This is my nephew Edward Cullen. I took my older sister's married name because I like it and Edward was adopted by her and her husband 3 years ago. I like shopping, fast cars and fashion magazines. He likes classical music, driving like a maniac and reading books. He's shy that's why you won't see him talk a lot. '' Alice smiled again and took her seat next to me.

The smell of Bella was killing me. I already thought of a way to lure her out of the classroom to kill her. The Alice looked at me in the eyes and shook her head. She thought _'' Edward, you don't want to kill her. You want now, but later you'll regret it. Please do me a favour and don't say anything. You will like her. She's your destined lover. You were meant for each other. I can feel it. '' _I knew she was right about the whole don't kill her thing but the destined lover... I didn't believe in this crap so far and I didn't whish to start doing it now.

The whole class I took notes and I found out that Bella was smart. She actually had found a way to talk to the students in such way that they would understand her. She explained Shakespeare like she knew it by heart. After class Alice was surrounded by many guys with the kind of thoughts that made me want to rip their throats out. And next to those guys were the popularity looking girls. The braver ones approached me but I just glared at them and then Alice pulled me.

'' Don't ruin your image the first day. ''

'' You know I hate those types of girls and I don't want to have anything to do with them. ''

'' Then Bella, I mean Miss Swan, is perfect for you. What did she think of us? ''

'' That's the strange thing around her. I couldn't hear her at all. I mean her mind. I couldn't read her mind at all. ''

'' That's strange. ''

'' Yeah… I'm not sure what does it mean. Don't worry you'll figure it out. ''

'' Won't you help me? ''

'' I'll cheer on you silently '' she grinned. I ruffed her hair and she smacked me so hard that I actually felt pain.

'' That hurt. ''

'' Who asked you to touch my hair? '' she stomped into our next period.

History was in one word. B-O-R-I-N-G. Talk about studying the days you first lived in. Alice was once again thinking of that Jasper guy. _'' I can't accept his offer. If I become a singer I'll be famous and later it would be impossible to change our living location. But if I can't accept his offer we won't be able to meet. What should I do? Edward? Any brilliant ideas? '' _

I thought about it for a while and then I wrote her a note.

**You can get a couple of dates with him if you tell him that you're interested in the offer but first you want to know all of the circumstances of the contract. After he goes on a couple work dates he'll like you enough to ask you on a real one. You're charming and you know yourself that he's going to fall in love with you. **

She thought _'' Thanks, you're a great help ''_ and then she wondered if she should wear the white dress or the red one for their first date. I rolled my eyes and after school Alice dragged me somewhere. The teacher's lounge. What the hell were we doing in the teacher's lounge? Alice knocked on the door and asked for Isabella Swan. She wanted to ask for Jasper's cell phone.

'' Oh Alice, Edward, good to see you here. '' Bella smiled. Her smile was nice. I liked it.

'' Miss Swan '' Alice began

'' Please call me Bella, all my students do, you shouldn't be any different. ''

'' Ok, Bella, when we met yesterday, your friend Jasper offered me an audition. I considered the offer and decided to listen to the conditions of the contract. But he didn't give me any contact number. Can you please give me a number I can reach him with? ''

'' Actually today I'm going to visit his work place. If you'd like you can come with me. I just have to grab my bag. '' then Bella took her bag and went with Alice to her car. I left home.

JPOV

When I woke up this morning I wanted to kick myself from behind. Yesterday I met my star, the girl that I was interested in. I mean the voice I was interested in. Who am I kidding? I liked the girl and I knew it and I was sure that she would know it soon too. But the thing she didn't know was my cell phone number. Or e-mail address. Or any contact whatsoever. Neither did I. I had absolutely no way to approach her. I was such and idiot. I wanted to kick myself again. I tried and didn't succeed. But I did cause myself some pain. Note to self: do not kick the bed leg, not good for your foot. I skipped breakfast and went to work as early as possible. If I was early I wouldn't listen to Jessica again. The girl was lying to herself that she could sing. But Peter and I both knew she was a complete amateur. Unfortunately she wasn't an amateur in bed talk because she had signed a contract even before the audition.

I was the first one in the studio. My partner Peter came half an hour later and we ate doughnuts while we were discussing the '' Jessica problem ''. Apparently today wasn't my lucky day. Jessica had to record her song '' Lose your love'' (**a/n: **it's Vanessa Hudgens's song).

'' Ok Jessica, let's try the chorus. '' Pete said in the mike.

_If I should lose your love, boy, shame on me_

_I was just too stubborn, too blind to see_

_That I would lose your love, boy_

_Just tell me how to get you back_

'_Cause I would never lose your love_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

'' Is it just me or is this girl getting worse? '' I whispered in Pete's ear

'' I can feel it too. Are my ears bleeding? ''

'' Not that I can see, mine went numb on the second line. '' both of us laughed

'' So how was it? '' Jessica asked

'' Wonderful darling '' she glowed '' if you are a dog. Seriously my German shepherd could do better. One more time. '' Pete pushed the record button once again. No changes in the sound she created. We worked with her until lunch time. I felt like I couldn't handle her anymore. At 2 o'clock we gave up.

'' Jessica, that was enough for today. You may go home. And make sure you drink some eggs before you come next time. ''

'' Oh Pete, you're such a kidder. ''

'' I was serious. And my name is Peter. '' Pete was angry. I didn't blame him. That girl was getting on my nerves too.

'' Mr. Hale, you've got visitors. '' my attendant announced. So Bella came, who did she bring? She entered with the short beauty next to her. So God was finally giving me an award for all the hardships I've been through. Alice looked happy and she and Bella were seriously discussing something.

'' So what these 2 fair ladies would be doing in my lair? ''

'' This is not your house Jazz; it's your working place. ''

'' Details, details. '' I waved my hand and I realized that I looked gay. '' So what are you doing here? ''

'' Yesterday you invited her to an audition but you didn't give her a number dobe. '' Bella smacked my shoulder.

'' Easy, tiger. I know I forgot that part and I'm sorry. How did you meet? ''

'' I'm studying in Bella's class. '' Alice's angel voice softened the pain in my ears I had after listening to Jessica for more than 4 hours.

'' Oh right, you're a student. What were you two so seriously talking about just now? ''

'' About the way you've mismatched your socks in the past. '' Alice said seriously '' that's unforgivable. Every single detail of a man's attire should be well matched and suited for other par of his clothing. ''

'' I'm sorry I forgot to put my boxers that match this tie. '' I laughed. Alice glared at me

'' Men, they never know the meaning of fashion. ''

'' OK, OK peace. Next time we meet I'll be sure to wear two same socks and my underwear will match my shoe laces. '' I couldn't stop myself from blurting that last one

'' Make fun all you want but once I get you for a makeover you're going to regret ever standing in my way with 2 different socks. '' she narrowed her eyes and I felt chills at my back. I somehow knew that she was an addictive shopper and shopping with such a person was dangerous for one's feet and hands. I silently prayed to never stand in that pixie's way in a shop.

'' Would you like to sing now? '' I changed the subject. The previous one stunk. Not literally, my socks may be mismatched but they're always clean.

'' Well, don't you need time to write a song that appropriate for my voice? '' she tilted her head to the left widening her eyes a little to look more innocent.

'' Easy, girl! First you've got to audition. Then _if_ you sign a contract we're going to write a song for you. '' Peter explained and Alice nodded.

'' Ok then what should I sing? ''

'' Do you have a favourite song? '' She nodded '' then sing it. ''

'' Today I'm on a Britney wave so I'll sing '' I'm not a girl, not yet a woman '' Alice announced in the mike when she entered the recording room (note to br. I'm not sure if it's called that. Do you know something about it?)

'' Ok, start with the chorus. '' I told her in the mike

_I'm not a girl_

_(Not a girl, not yet a woman)_

_Not yet a woman_

_(Trying to find the woman in me)_

_All I need is time, a moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between, I'm not a girl_

Silence. That wasn't Britney. It was much better than her. It wasn't in the right height of the tune but it still sounded good. I could see Peter opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

'' That was great Alice. You were wonderful. '' I said in the mike. She came to us hopping up and down like a cute bunny.

'' So when are we going to discuss my contract? ''

'' How about we go to dinner tonight? '' I invited her

'' Sorry I'm busy. I have a date. '' Who asked you Pete?

'' That's ok, I can explain her everything. If you're free of course '' I smiled at Alice

'' I don't have plans so I guess now I do. Is 7 o'clock at the Asia restaurant convenient for you? '' I nodded and she took Bella by the arm saying '' C'mon Bella, let's go shopping. I have nothing to wear for tonight. ''

'' You sure? You look like you have a lot of clothes? '' Bella's eyebrow rose.

'' Well I do have a lot of clothes but there's nothing like the feeling of wearing something new. It's like… '' they kept on talking and I really pitied Bella. She hated shopping and with this little ball of energy she was doomed to stay in the Mall for a couple of hours.

'' Where did you find that girl? She's amazing! '' Pete was still admiring her voice

'' I met her in the forest. ''

'' No seriously, where did you meet her? ''

'' I told you, in the forest. Yesterday I went for a picnic with Bella and there we met Alice and her family going back home. I think they were camping. ''

'' Somehow I can't imagine this girl and camping. ''

'' Yeah, me neither. ''

'' So see you tomorrow I guess. Have a nice night. And don't go overbroad, it's illegal. She's not 18 yet. '' he smiled evilly. So he knew I liked her. Was I that easy to read?

'' Don't worry mom. I'm a mature adult and I can keep my things to myself. '' I smiled back at him.

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sell it to someone who believes it. '' he went out. I turned off the lights and went home thinking if I had 2 same clean socks or should I wash one pair so Alice wouldn't suck my blood. I couldn't wait until 7 o'clock. I had to pick an outfit.

_**a/n: **__So I'll stop here and I'll try to make a whole chapter of their date. Maybe I'll put the shopping trip of Bella and Alice but so far I've got no idea what I'll do. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for reading it and __**please review.**_

_**(: Gaby :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: **__Sorry that it took me so long to write this but I've been concentrating on my other projects and now my internet's broken. Not the internet, the modem. Anyway until they fix it I can't post at all so I'm writing instead of reading manga. I guess every bad thing has a good side. Well it doesn't matter. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend pResITo who's been at my side all of my life, thank you for the support! _

_I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the lyrics I use either, they belong to their respectful owners. _

BPOV

I was with Alice. We were in the Mall. I was in the Mall with Alice. Alice was in the Mall. And in the Mall there are shops. And Alice went into those shops. And I went with her. I was in the shops with Alice. I was still trying to figure out what was happening. Alice was so damn fast that I don't know how many shops we went through anymore.

"Alice, I understand that you have to get an outfit for the dinner with Jasper and I appreciate your effort to be pretty for my best friend's sake but there's one think I can't figure out. ''

'' What is it Bella? ''

'' Why do _I _have to try on clothes? ''

'' Because I don't like your closet. ''

'' You haven't even seen it! ''

'' I saw what you wore yesterday and I can't keep looking at your choice of clothes for today anymore. ''

'' What's wrong with my 'I'm with stupid' shirt? ''

'' It's stupid! And black isn't your colour. It makes you look paler and that makes you look sick. ''

'' Really? I haven't noticed. ''

'' Bella! You're really clueless about fashion, aren't you? ''

'' Well, to be honest, I don't like what those models are wearing. ''

'' What did you just say? '' she turned her head in my direction and narrowed her eyes. She looked like a wild pixie on the loose and I thought she was going to suck my blood.

'' That the models are too thin and make the clothes look ugly. '' Please let her hate the models! Please Lord let Alice hate the models!

'' Oh, you're right. '' Phew! '' Almost all of the models are either anorectic or on drugs, or both. They make the clothes look ugly. So what do you say about this blouse? ''

'' It will suite you lovely Alice. ''

'' No, dummy, I was talking about you. I think that this shade of blue will compliment your skin. Hm… maybe if I combine it with… '' she kept talking to herself and I prayed silently for salvation. '' Here you go Bella, try this on. '' she tossed a blue blouse with a V shaped collar and a black straight skirt. I went in the changing rooms and I put on the outfit. Surprisingly it did make me look good.

'' You were right Alice. This suits me. ''

'' I always am. Anyway you're going to wear this tomorrow. ''

'' You mean to school? ''

'' Unless you're going somewhere else, yeah I mean to school. ''

'' But, it's not appropriate I'm a teacher. ''

'' On the contrary, it doesn't reveal too much, yet it reveals enough to create you a fan club. With this outfit you can go on a date and make your boyfriend happy. ''

'' I just broke up with him yesterday. ''

'' Why? ''

'' Jasper didn't like him and frankly Mike was getting on my nerves too. When I broke up with him, he attempted to hit me. ''

'' Attempted? ''

'' I tripped and thus I dodged his hit. ''

'' Do you trip a lot? ''

'' Yeah, I was 'Queen Klutz' in high school. My friends even made me a tiara. If you come to my place I can show it to you. ''

'' Maybe one day I'll come, to get rid of your clothes. ''

'' What? ''

'' Don't worry, the ugly ones only. '' she smiled innocently and I rolled my eyes

'' Whatever. Are you done yet? ''

'' I haven't decided yet. Shall I take the white one or the red one? ''

'' Red will make you look older, take the white one; it will make you look even more innocent. ''

'' Yet again I was making a choice for you. But you are right, the red will make you look trampy and the white one will make you look virginal. So try the white one on, with these jeans. '' she tossed a white polo and lightened jeans. I put them on and she narrowed her eyes.

'' Hm… maybe a little make up, a simple hair style and you're done. ''

'' Done for what? ''

'' Soon you'll know. Patience young one. ''

'' You're younger than me. '' she opened her mouth but then closed it immediately

'' Very well, you win this time. So let's go in the next shop. You need shoes to match those two outfits. '' she gave the clothes to the shop assistant and gave her a credit card.

'' Wait, I can pay for those. ''

'' Bella, don't be ridiculous. Those clothes are a 'thank you' gift. ''

'' For what? Being your teacher? ''

'' For showing me Jasper's studio. ''

'' I don't like gifts. ''

'' Too bad for you, because with me and Edward around, you're going to get plenty. ''

'' What does Edward have to do with this story? ''

'' You'll see soon. And by the way, if you're getting married would you like to have a theme to your wedding or just a colour? ''

'' Huh? ''

'' Never mind that. ''

'' Ok, I'll accept those clothes, but I'm paying the shoes. ''

'' Nope, I'll pay them. ''

'' Then no heels. ''

'' Only 2 inches? ''

'' Not even 1 inch. ''

'' But why? ''

'' 'Queen Klutz', remember? '' I pointed at myself

'' Trust me you're not going to fall. ''

'' How can you be so sure? ''

'' I have a feeling. ''

'' Fine, but if I bleed, you're going to bandage it. ''

'' You don't want that. '' her eyes darkened

'' Why is that? ''

'' You don't want to know. Let's go there! ''

She pulled me in a shop with many, many, many shoes in it. And she kept giving me, and giving me, and giving me…. When she finally decided on 2 pairs, we went in a small Chinese shop. She found herself some really good looking white Chinese top and some hair ornaments. After that we went into another jeans shop and she found the perfect jeans to match the top. When she changed into her outfit she put her hair in two small pony tails with a Chinese hair ornament in each of them. She looked like a model taken out of a Chinese fashion magazine. After that she pulled me in a jewellery store and she bough a cute bracelet and a matching ring with it. Then we went into another jewellery store and she bough small earrings with diamonds in them.

'' Wow! Are those real? ''

'' The diamonds? Of course they are! ''

'' Should I be worried that a student carries so much money in a credit card? ''

'' Don't worry, my parents know that. ''

'' What if you get robbed? ''

'' I may not look like it, but I have a black belt in judo so don't worry. ''

'' Small and dangerous! Do you have any more surprises Ms. Cullen? ''

'' If only you'd know. ''

'' I don't think it's right for me to say that but I think that we can be good friends. ''

'' I think so too. I should introduce you to my nephew's wife, Rose. '' I shrugged and reminded myself that Jasper's sister isn't the only girl named Rosalie in this world.

'' Edward is married? ''

'' No, Emmett. ''

'' I'm confused. ''

'' I have two nephews, Edward and Emmett. Rose married Emmett. ''

'' No I got that part but yesterday didn't you say that they were your _brothers_. And that your _brother_ has found his love _recently_. And today you say they're your _nephews_ and one of them is _married._ Did you fake your relations or something? ''

'' I said that he has found his love; I forgot to mention that they're married. And since we're in close ages I often call them brothers without realizing it. '' that was a smooth way out of things.

'' Ok, if you say so. I think you should go. You're going to be late for your date. ''

'' How are you going to get home? ''

'' It's about 10-15 minutes by walking from here. Don't worry I'm gonna make it. ''

'' Ok, see you tomorrow, Miss Swan. Don't forget to wear the outfit I bought you. ''

'' Of course I will! How can I disappoint my cute little Alice? ''

'' Yeah, how can you? '' we laughed and I saw her yellow car drive off. I hoped she likes Jasper. He needs a girlfriend like Alice to bring back his happy side Rose took away when she died.

APOV

That last one was such a slip. I could see in Bella's eyes that she didn't believe me. I couldn't do anything about it so I tried to figure out her strange reaction to Rose's name. It was similar to Jasper's. He jolted, she shrugged. Did they know some Rosalie who did something bad? I have to ask Edward to read Bella's mind next time I ask her something about Rose. Oh no wait! He can't read Bella's mind so I guess I'll be left with my guesses. I found the 'Asia' restaurant just in time. I saw Jasper standing in the front door looking for me. I went there running and smiled as widest as I could.

'' Hi! '' I hugged him and almost jumped back. He smelled so damn good!

'' Hey. '' he hugged me back and I wanted to melt in his arms. The feeling was really good. '' Are we going in? '' he said politely pulling back

'' Yeah, sorry did I break your private space? ''

'' Don't worry I'm used to girls jumping at me. '' the waiter heard that and looked at him weirdly.

'' Really? And why do girls jump at you? ''

'' They want contracts the easy way. No addition, just a little bed action. I'll have mineral water please. ''

'' And you ma'am? ''

'' The same. '' the waiter left to bring our drinks. '' So you must be really high in the music business if so many girls prove to you their bed actions. ''

'' I said they jumped at me, I didn't say that I jumped back. ''

'' So you're not a playboy? ''

'' No, I only sleep with women I've had at least 3 month relationship. ''

'' I should take notes. ''

'' Ha-ha. I don't think that's so important right now. What you really should write down are the conditions of the contract. Now… ''

'' Are you wearing 2 same socks? '' I broke off his sentence

'' Yes, and they match my underwear. And my boxers are black so they match the shoe laces. '' just when he started talking about his underwear, the waiter arrived and looked at him weirdly, again.

'' May I please take your order ma'am? ''

'' I will have the green salad, no seasoning and rice with vegetables and eggs, without mushrooms. Thank you. ''

'' And you sir? ''

'' I will have chicken with peanuts and vegetables. Thank you. ''

'' Will there be anything else? ''

'' No that's it for now. Alice I would be really glad if we dropped the subject of my underwear before the waiter thinks I'm a child molester. ''

'' Why a child molester? ''

'' To be frank you don't look your age '' if only you'd know.

'' I've been told that. ''

'' How's your brother doing? ''

'' I don't have a brother. I have a sister. ''

'' Didn't you say yesterday that you have two brothers. We even met one of them. ''

'' Oh, Edward and Emmett. They are my nephews. I'm Esme's sister and they're her adoptive sons. But since they're almost my age I often call them brothers. '' looks like I managed to lie my way out of this once again. Why did Bella and Jasper ask the same questions?

'' So how are they doing? ''

'' They are fine. Edward is in my class, talk about embarrassing situations. Sometimes he annoys me calling me auntie and since I'm younger than him all the classmates laugh. Emmett, well… he's Emmett. He's in love with his new wife and now he started his new job. He's a fitness instructor. ''

'' And his wife, Rose was it? ''

'' Yeah, Rosalie, she started as a car mechanic '' he gasped '' It's weird you know such a beauty as her working on cars. '' Then he choked on his water '' Are you ok? ''

'' Yeah, sorry. I was just surprised. Beauties belong to the podium. Or on the stage, like you do. '' I was sure that if I was able to blush I would have right now.

'' Thank you. Do you really think I can sing well? ''

'' Are you kidding me? You're the best one I've met in months! Most of the girls I audition have their way with my boss through the bed. There's this girl, Jessica that sings so bad that me and my colleague, Pete, can't stand her any longer. Today he thought that his ears were bleeding while mine went numb after the second line. Your voice was like a honey after eating broccoli. I hate broccoli. ''

'' I'm not fond of them either. '' or any human food whatsoever.

'' Who is? ''

'' I haven't met anyone who likes them. '' I shook my head and the waiter brought our food. I prepared my bag under the table.

'' Enjoy your meal, ma'am, sir. ''

'' Thank you. ''

'' Ha-ha. Look the waiter left his phone number under your plate. '' how come I didn't see that one coming?

'' Well '' I said folding the peace of paper '' my brother likes phone jokes; I'll let him entertain himself. '' I put the paper in my pocked and winked at the waiter. He blushed and waved at me. I smiled nicely and drank some of the water seductively. He turned around and I didn't see his face for a while. I got a vision that he was going to make a move on me later. I had to prevent that.

'' Poor man, you must know the effect you've got on men. ''

'' What effect? '' I turned my head slightly to the left looking innocently

'' Just now the lust you projected almost made me go and kiss that man. ''

'' What? ''

'' I can fell the emotions around me and sometimes I get effected by it, so be careful. '' So he had a potential for a gift '' most people think I'm a freak but Bella and Rose stood by my side. '' at the same moment I got a vision.

_Jasper standing next to Rosalie_

_'' What are you? ''_

_'' A vampire. ''_

_'' How did that happen? ''_

_'' I don't remember exactly the accident. It's more like I've erased it along with all of my human memory. Emmett found me almost dead and took me to his father. That was the only way I could be saved. Please don't be mad that… '' _

And the vision ended.

'' Do you think I'm a freak too? ''

'' Ah no, I just have a feeling that something might happen. People call me a freak for that too so I know how you feel. ''

'' So what feelings do you mean? ''

'' Well, it's like 6th sense. Sometimes I can see the future. '' I decided to be as honest as I could be.

'' So you're just like me, huh? ''

'' In a way, yeah. ''

'' Just now you were confused. ''

'' Huh? ''

'' After I told you about my emotions detector, you were worried. I thought you were feeling sick. You haven't touched your food. '' then I remembered to take some of the salad and quickly put it in the bag making it look like it was in my mouth. Then I pretended to chew and swallow. Than I repeated the same movements with all of the food. He believed me and we kept ''eating'' silently for a while. Then I got another vision.

_Bella went out of her house. She saw the clock, it was 8.30. She went to the nearest market quickly because it was dark. On her way back a man followed her. She tried to lose him but two other men stopped her midway. _

_'' What's the hurry darling? ''_

_'' I've got work tomorrow; I have to go to bed early. Can you please let me go? ''_

_'' How old are you sugar? ''_

_'' I'm older than I look. Please move out of my way. '' _

_Then he came closer and she screamed. Nobody came. _

The vision ended. I looked at my clock. 8.25.

'' Excuse me; I need to go to the ladies room. ''

'' I haven't tied you to the chair. Go ahead. ''

EPOV

After school I went hunting again, just to make sure I wasn't going to kill my new literature teacher. Then I went back home. Emmett and Rose were in the living room, betting on some racing show.

'' Son, do you know where Alice is? '' Carlisle asked me

'' She went on a date with that guy from yesterday. ''

'' Jasper Hale? He's a nice guy. ''

_'' Japer Hale? Jasper Hale? Why is that name familiar to me? '' _

'' Maybe he's your boyfriend from when you were a human. ''

'' I don't think so Edward but thank you for the suggestion anyway. ''

'' What's wrong Rosie darling? ''

'' The name Jasper Hale means something to me. ''

'' Don't worry, one day you'll remember. ''

'' Or I can be just like Alice, no human memories. ''

'' Yeah, she doesn't complain about it. ''

Then my cell phone rang. I saw Alice's ID and picked up.

_'' Edward, hurry, find Bella, she's going to get raped if you don't. I just got a vision, hurry you don't have much time left. About 10 minutes or so. Please help her! '' _she said quickly and I hung up, praying I'll get there in time.

_**a/n:**__ so that's it for now. I'm not sure how much time it will take to write a new chapter because I still have to write the other stories and I'm not sure how much time it will take until my modem's fixed, so I'll post the next one ASAP. Thank you for reading this story and I'll be glad if you leave a review. _

_**(: Gaby :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: **__At last my modem is fixed! By the time that happened I wrote 4 whole chapters of this and other stories and I started writing some other ones. I felt so isolated without my internet. I haven't heard of most of my friends for such a long time. And the worst part is, I have created a new nickname for my friend and I still haven't mocked her with it! I'm really sad. Aaaaanyway, now that I'm back online I'll be more than happy to dedicate this chapter to the good peoples who fixed my problem. Enjoy! And last but not least, I do not own Twilight or any of the lyrics I use in the story. They all belong to their respectful owners. _

EPOV

I ran as fast as I could through the city. It was already dark so nobody noticed me. I went to school and traced Bella's scent to one of the music companies after that I followed it to the Mall and after that it lead me to a small apartment building. From there her scent lead me to a supermarket and then a street. I heard a scream and I went there just in time. She was surrounded by 4 men. 1 of them had covered her mouth and when I saw his imagination of what he was going to do I barely held myself from ripping his throat. Instead I went to the first person and I knocked him. Then the second person tried to hit me, I dodged and my fist broke his jaw. Oops, looks like I didn't hold back much. Then the 3rd and the 4th person tried to grab my arms at the same time but I just hit their noses and they went running, leaving their friends at my mercy.

'' You know Edward if it wasn't for saving me I would have offered you for suspension. You're fighting way too well. Do you have experience in that area? '' to my surprise Bella wasn't scared or shocked. She was normal. No fear, no shock, just my good old teacher asking me questions.

'' No I don't fight often but I did help Alice in her karate training. ''

'' She said that she was a black belt in judo. ''

'' Karate, judo, what's the difference? ''

'' I personally don't know, but try saying that to the Chinese and I guess you'll end up beaten in a dark alley. ''

'' Like you almost were, just a minute ago? ''

'' I don't think the Chinese would do the same thing to you those men thought of doing to me. ''

'' You don't look scared. ''

'' I have the strangest luck. I just knew that there would be someone to save me. '' she just lifted her shoulders.

'' If you say so. ''

'' Yeah, and thanks by the way. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it alive to school tomorrow. ''

'' You're very welcome Miss Swan. '' I enjoyed her company if I ignored her scent. That of course was almost impossible but the more time I spent with her the more I wanted to know about her. And I thought if I spend much time with her I would get used to her scent and I wouldn't kill her like Alice thought I would. When we went out of the dark alley she didn't head to the apartment building but she went the other way.

'' May I ask you where are you going Miss Swan? ''

'' First of all, call me Bella. Second of all, you just did. And third of all I don't think it's your business. ''

'' Mi… Bella, I just saved you, I don't want to use my super-duper detector skills to save you again. So unless you're meeting with your boyfriend I will follow you until you get home. ''

'' Fine, you win. I'm going to the supermarket. I just lost my shopping bag and I really need popcorn for the movie. ''

'' So you're not meeting anybody? ''

'' If by anybody you mean boyfriend, no I'm not meeting with him since yesterday I broke up with him. Or was it the day before yesterday? Doesn't matter, we're threw. ''

'' So now you're living through the brake up, locking yourself in your house looking at sad romantic movies, eating popcorn? ''

'' Why would you think that? I'm locking the house only to prevent thieves. I eat popcorn because I like them, not because I'm sad. And I'm not in any way sad about breaking up with Mike. I dumped him because he was annoying. And last but not least, I'm not watching sad romantic movies, I'm watching Jackie Chan. I bought The Medallion, Around the World in 80 Days and Rush Hour the trilogy. Tonight I'm watching Rush Hour 1 and 2. Feel free to join me. ''

'' I'm honoured by your invitation but I have to go home. I want to thank Alice. ''

'' About what? ''

'' She explained me a problem earlier in school and I want to make her a thank you meal. She likes green salad. '' that was a big lie but Bella wouldn't know.

'' Well then enjoy your evening Edward, see you tomorrow. Don't be late for school. '' she waved when she entered the building. I followed her with my eyes to see that she was back in safely and a smaller part of me followed her just to know where her window was. I left the street running and I went back home.

'' Hello son, where did you go? ''

'' Alice called me and told me that my new literature teacher was in trouble. I went and saved her. ''

'' Hooking up with a teacher, huh Eduardo? '' Emmett teased me

'' Don't call me that and I wasn't 'hooking up'. I just helped her. ''

'' How old is that teacher of yours? '' Rose looked curious

'' I think about 22-23; she's a teacher for a second year. I think Alice likes her and she'll probably become friends with her. ''

'' Wow, again? When will Alice stop making connections in every single city we settle in? ''

'' You have to ask her that yourself Em, but I'm not sure she'll answer you. ''

'' So is the teacher pretty? '' Esme looked hopeful. She was thinking that I have finally met my love. I desperately hoped she was wrong.

'' Yeah, Bella is beautiful just like her name says so. ''

'' Her name is Bella? '' Esme's thoughts created an image of a young woman with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

'' Yeah her full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But you're way off in the image mom. You just imagined the human form of Rose. Bella has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she's a little shorter than you. ''

'' Did you just say Isabella Marie Swan? ''

'' Yeah, does that name ring a bell too Rose? ''

'' Yeah, I think it does. '' then she had a flashback

_She and Bella, the same Bella that was my teacher, were__ younger about 16 or so. They were both in their pyjamas, sitting on pillows watching a Jackie Chan movie. Then a boy came in. he gave them a bowl of popcorn and he left the room. _

'' Is that the same Bella that was your teacher? ''

'' Yeah, but she's older now. ''

'' Did you recognize the boy? I don't know who he is. ''

'' That's Jasper Hale. ''

'' That name means something to me. ''

'' What's the matter Rose? '' Emmett was worried

'' She just had a flashback. She had a sleepover party with Bella, when she was younger. Then Jasper gave them popcorn that was the end of the flashback. ''

'' Thank you for speaking instead of me Edward, but I have a mouth. ''

'' Sorry. '' She rolled her eyes and thought _'' Just don't do it again. '' _

JPOV

After Alice came back from the toilet she was emitting waves of worry. I was feeling calm and I tried to pass it on to her. Somehow it worked and after a while she was feeling better. When we finished our dinner I suggested dessert but she refused so I paid the check and we left the restaurant. We went to take a walk in the nearby park.

'' I think that in the end of the evening the waiter still thinks of me as a child molester. ''

'' Maybe he does, but who cares? '' she put her hand in my elbow and I felt that it was cold.

'' Are you cold? ''

'' No, I'm fine. '' I didn't believe her so I put my jacket on her shoulders. She shuddered but she still put her hands in it. I missed her touch. Great now I felt like a child molester too!

'' Do you know that I spent a whole hour wondering what to wear? I felt like such a girl. ''

'' You definitely can't break my record. I've spend 8 hours on picking an outfit for my nephew's wedding. Try to beat that! ''

'' Impossible! ''

'' What is? That I spent 8 hours in my closet or you beating that record? ''

'' A little bit of both of them, but more the second one. I could never spend more than 2 hours in a closed room. ''

'' You like being outside? ''

'' Yeah, I like the fresh air, the sounds of the nature. ''

'' So you spend a lot time outside? ''

'' Not as much as I want. Every weekend I'm going out somewhere in the forests with Bella but the whole week I'm stuck in the recording studio. Before we would take Rose with us. But then she… '' I stopped. I didn't want to talk about this and make Alice sad.

'' Then she what? ''

'' Never mind. What do you usually do in the weekends? ''

'' If my family's not camping, I'm going shopping, or helping mom with designing houses, or I'm designing clothes. Sometimes I even make the clothes I have designed. ''

'' That sounds great. You must have a great talent in that area too if you have worked for a designer. ''

'' Yes, I learned a lot from him. He was a great teacher. But don't think you can escape the subject you started yourself! Who's Rose? ''

'' Rose, well actually Rosalie, was my twin sister. She and Bella were best friends. After she disappeared 2 years ago I became Bella's best friend because we were both feeling the same pain of loss. ''

'' I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. '' she was feeling sad, just like I thought she would.

'' No, it's ok, it's like you said, I started it so I'm ending it. '' I smiled and tried to make the atmosphere calm again.

'' Do you know that it actually works? ''

'' What does? ''

'' Your power, it works. I felt calmer in the restaurant and now too. You actually have a potation for a gift. ''

'' For a what? ''

'' Never mind. ''

'' Now you're the mouse in the trap! Spill it! ''

'' I like mice, why are they in traps? ''

'' Most people think of them as pests and they capture them, before they have caused damage. But there are kind of mice that are kept as pets. Most pests are actually rats and some people don't make the difference. ''

'' What's the difference between a rat and a mouse. ''

'' I'm not certain but I think that it's the size. You have to ask uncle Google for more details. ''

'' I think it's time for me to go home. Thank you for the dinner, I had a wonderful time. ''

'' You escaped! ''

'' I'm smooth! Ha-ha. ''

'' I can't argue there. '' I laughed with her. '' But we didn't talk much of the contract, did we? ''

'' No, we didn't talk about it at all. ''

'' Then I guess I'll take you to dinner some other time, say Friday 8 o'clock? ''

'' I think I'm free. Here's my phone number and my address. I'll be ready at 8 o'clock so come and pick me then. Bye. '' she kissed my cheek. I loved the way she was breaking my private space.

'' See ya then. '' I waved and I waited until I lost trace of her yellow car. Then I went in my Ford and I switched on the radio. On my way home they played Bon Jovi's song _'Burning for love'_

_I've been lied to, you been cheated _

_I've been cried to, you been mistreated _

_I've been watching you, you want action _

_You need love and I need satisfaction _

_I'm burning for love _

_Filled with desire _

_I can't stand the heat _

_My heart's on fire _

_I can't get enough _

_It's down to the wire _

_Making my move, I'm looking for you _

_I'm burning for love _

_You're the victim it's in your eyes _

_I'm the suspect and love's the crime _

_Tensions mounting bodies shaking _

_I can't take the anticipation _

_I'm burning for love _

_I'm f__illed with desire _

_I can't stand the heat _

_My heart's on fire _

_I can't get enough _

_It's down to the wire _

_I'm m__aking my move, I'm looking for you _

_I'm burning for love _

_Now that I got you in my sight _

_Can't take another sleepless night _

_Oh, no, no _

_You can run but you can't hide _

_You're the only one I need _

_To feel the fire inside_

_I'm burning for love _

_I'm f__illed with desire _

_I can't stand the heat _

_My heart's on fire _

_I'm burning for love _

_I'm f__illed with desire _

_I can't stand the heat _

_My heart's on fire _

_I'm burning for love _

_I'm f__illed with desire _

_I can't stand the heat _

_My heart's on fire _

_I can't get enough (burning love)_

_It's down to the wire _

_I'm m__aking my move, I'm looking for you _

_I'm burning for love _

I sang along with the lyrics and I felt stupid because I can't sing. But I was feeling happy. Bon Jovi was one of my favourite bands and I just had arranged another meeting with the cutest girl I have ever laid eyes on. When I went home I was still humming _'Burning for love' _thinking of pretty little Alice. There was something mysterious about her and the way she was always so graceful. Her voice was always ringing in my ears like a favourite song playing on repeat. I liked hearing her voice and the best thing of all was that I told her of my freakiness and she accepted it. She even said that people call _her_ freak. Who would? She was such a little beauty that brakes through all of your walls and settles comfortably in your heart. Before you know it, you love her. I was sure that Bella felt the same too since she didn't call to complain about the shopping trip. I found myself getting excited about Friday night. That was the first time I got excited since long time ago. Since Rose disappeared. I went to bed and I fell asleep easily, thinking of Alice.

APOV

I was feeling way too comfortable with Jasper and Bella around. Especially with that effect Jasper had on people's emotions. I was feeling so comfortable that I slipped up badly. That gift thing that I blurted was a wrong move in front of a curious person such as Jasper. The lucky thing was that I had another date with him. I was really glad. But there was one thing that worried me. The fact that the time his sister disappeared matched the time we fond Rose. The name was another thing. If I looked hardly I could even see a resemblance between them. They were both tall, blond and before Rose was made into a vampire I saw that her eyes were blue too. Their characters matched a little too. Both of them were observant and knew the right questions to ask. After Jasper told me about his sister I had a couple of visions of him meeting Rose. Or Bella meeting Rose. Some of the visions were good, some of them weren't. As I was coming closer to our new house I tried to stop thinking about this. I didn't want Edward to hear and tell Carlisle and move out before I get to know Jasper better. It was then I realized that I was still wearing his jacket. I wasn't feeling cold but he gave it to me. He was such a gentleman. I wore this for not much more than an hour but I was already used to its smell, Jasper's smell. I loved his scent. His cologne had a minty flavour that complimented his shampoo scent. To me it smelled like *whiff* bubble gum. I love bubble gum! It's so bubbly and it's gummy! I parked my car in the garage and went in the house hopping up and down like a pogo stick singing Bubble gum, bubble gum, I love bubble gum.

Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be found. Carlisle had a nigh shift. Esme was sketching something and Edward was playing the piano. When I entered the living room mom and my big bro looked at me weirdly.

'' Had fun? ''

'' Yeah Brother Edward, I did. ''

'' You're wearing his jacket. ''

'' Yeah, isn't it lovely? He has such good taste. I think I like him even more now. ''

'' Where are you going now darling? ''

'' My closet, in the special section, I want to preserve his scent. '' when I went in my closet I heard Esme say

'' Aren't you glad that she's happy Edward? She looks like she met the right one. ''

'' Yeah, let's hope that after she met him, she's not gonna kill him. ''

'' Don't say it like that! She can hear you. '' they continued the discussion and I ignored them. I was happy. I was in love. I didn't want to listen to Edward's scepticism. I could see that if I made Jasper a vampire he wouldn't be mad or sad or lonely. He definitely won't be lonely. I had to start thinking of something else before Edward hears my thoughts.

'' Too late! ''

_Bastard. Enjoy!_ I started the Scooby Doo theme song again. I heard Edward groan so I kept going. Ha-ha!

_**a/n: **__So what do you think? I didn't think I would be done so fast because right now I'm writing a crossover along with my friend SGRaider. It's called 'SG mission: Twilight style'. We'll post the story in both profiles in different POVs. So if you're interested check it out when I post it. Be sure to see the SG version as well. Thank you for reading this story. I'll do my best to post soon._

_**(: Gaby :)**_


End file.
